The Hilton Head Affair
by Microdotty
Summary: Who was Jim Cernin and why were he and Amanda at Hilton Head while she was still married to Joe? The story is finally complete.
1. I Think I’m Developing Selective Memory

**Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author: Microdotty**

**Written: May 2004 - January 2008**

**Time setting: 1986, flashbacks to 1976**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The real story of Jim Cernin and why he and Amanda were together at Hilton Head in 1976.**

**Author's notes: The idea for this little story came from a line in the episode **_**Need to Know**_**, by Nancy Eddo and Joan Brooker, when Lee and Amanda were trying to decide whether or not to share secrets from the past. He brought up the name, the place and the time; my imagination filled in the blanks. Why would Amanda be at a resort with another man while she was still married to Joe?**

**The Hilton Head Affair**

**Chapter 1 - I Think I'm Developing Selective Memory or Something**

**Q Bureau, 1986**

_Lee perched on the edge of his desk, daring Amanda to answer his question, "Who was Jim Cernin?"_

_Amanda sat at her desk looking embarrassed, bringing a hand up to her face to shield it from Lee's gaze._

_Lee glanced at the folder in his hand and then back at her. "Jim Cernin. Hmm – Hilton Head, 1976," he recited flatly, treating the matter like any other interrogation._

_"I haven't got a clue," she blurted out, squirming in her chair. Lee smiled at her discomfort. She struggled to find something to say, finally replying, "Uh, you know I think I'm developing selective memory or something." _

Amanda lay back on her pillows as she reran the conversation she and Lee had that morning. How he had dug up Jim Cernin's name she had no idea. But it brought back to memory a series of events she had successfully blocked for ten years.


	2. A Chat With Mother

**Chapter 2 – A Chat With Mother**

**Arlington, Virginia, 1976**

Tiny dust motes swirled and glittered in the shaft of sunlight pouring through the window, while the soft rhythmic creaking of a rocking chair and the barest whisper of a hum broke the otherwise complete silence. Amanda King slowly rose and carefully placed the sleeping baby in her arms into the crib, smiling as she smoothed Jamie's downy blonde hair. Satisfied that he was sleeping soundly, she tiptoed out into the hallway and peeked into Philip's room, where her three year old napped.

Amanda walked downstairs and into the den, where she settled onto the couch, tucking her legs underneath, relaxing in the quiet.

"Sweetheart, would you like some tea?"

Without turning, Amanda sighed and answered, "That sounds great, Mother. I could use a little pick-me up."

Carrying a small tray of tea and cookies, Amanda's mother entered the room and sat down next to her daughter. Dotty handed her a cup of tea and took one for herself. "So, he finally went down?" she queried as she nibbled on a cookie.

Amanda took a sip of tea, enjoying the comfort and warmth of the liquid, before replying, "Yes, but it was a struggle. He just doesn't like to take naps and I don't know what to do. Philip was such an easy baby, but Jamie, wow, he's tough." She slumped deeper into the couch and remained silent for a few minutes. Then, turning to her mother, she asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle the two of them while Joe and I are away?" Without allowing Dotty time to answer she added, "You know, maybe it's too soon for me to take a trip. I'll just call and cancel. Joe will understand; he didn't want to take off work anyway."

Dotty put down her teacup and looking sternly at her daughter began to scold her, "Now you just wait a minute, Amanda. I didn't come all the way to Arlington to stay with my grandsons just for you to change your mind about your vacation. You and Joe deserve some time together, and I think I can manage a one year old and a three year old. Besides, weren't you just telling me how much you were looking forward to going to Hilton Head?"

"Oh, Mother, I do want to take the trip, but I'm scared," she whispered.

Dotty bristled at the perceived insult and demanded, "Amanda, do you think I don't know how to take care of children?"

Amanda placed a calming hand on her mother's arm. "No, no, Mother, it's not you. It's me and Joe. Since Jamie's birth it seems like we're drifting farther and farther apart. He spends more time at the office than he does at home, and when he does come home, I'm exhausted. We barely speak to each other. What if we find out we have nothing in common anymore?" She sighed deeply before turning to her mother, unshed tears making her eyes bright.

Dotty looked at her daughter with sympathy. "You still love him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Amanda thought about her mother's question. She did love her husband, but lately she felt something was missing from their relationship. She loved Joe, but was she still **in** love with him? All she knew was the spark was gone from their relationship and she hoped the trip to Hilton Head would help reignite it. And if truth be told, the rift in their marriage had started long before Jamie's birth. Her life's priority was to be a wife and mother; Joe's priority was his job and it always came first. But she answered truthfully when she replied, "Of course I do, Mother."

Dotty breathed out. "And I know he loves you. Go, have fun, rediscover yourselves. Who knows, maybe I'll get that granddaughter I've been wanting."

"Mother!"


	3. The Trip to Hilton Head

**Chapter 3: The Trip to Hilton Head**

**Hilton Head, South Carolina, 1976**

Ocean waves rose and fell in time, gently skimming the beach, creating simple patterns in the soft sand, washing them away almost as soon as they formed. Slow moving high white clouds scudding across the sky did little to dim the sun's brightness; the sun's heat drove most of the beachgoers into the cool ocean seeking relief. Motionless on a colorful beach towel, Amanda sat cross-legged, her chin resting on her fist, staring without seeing at the far horizon.

She was alone. Joe's call had come just as she was leaving for the airport.

**

* * *

**Amanda struggled to get her suitcase out the door; the honking taxi and the ringing phone both vying for her attention. She turned and called into the open door, "Mother, could you get that? The taxi's here." 

She was already halfway down the walk when Dotty came to the door and called after her, "Amanda, it's Joe."

The taxi driver met up with her at the gate and took her baggage, placing it in the trunk of his cab. Amanda turned and raced back to the house. She picked up the phone and got out breathlessly, "Joe? I was just leaving. My taxi's waiting at the curb."

Joe's tone was apologetic. "Amanda, I'm glad I got you before you left. I'm so sorry, but I still have some last minute work to do for my client, and I won't be able to make our flight."

"Oh," she replied, her voice filled with disappointment.

Joe's voice softened. "Don't worry, darling. My secretary has already changed my flight. I'll just get there a few hours after you."

"Then why don't I change my flight too?"

"No, no, you go on ahead. I'll be there before you know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're not angry with me, are you, Amanda?"

"Oh, no, Joe, it's OK, really it is."

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Joe. I'll see you later this evening, then?"

"Count on it. Love you."

* * *

Amanda stood and dusted the sand off, folded her towel and packed it away into her beach bag. Pulling on a terry beach cover-up over her bikini and slipping her feet into a pair of flip flops, she turned to make her way back to the resort. She had just enough time for a long bubble bath before Joe arrived.

"Amanda? Amanda West?"

She turned toward the sound of the voice and spotted the tall, handsome man striding across the beach toward her.

"Jim?" she breathed out as she recognized the dark haired man who was now only a few feet from her.

A sexy white toothed grin spread across his face. "It is you, Manda, darlin'. I just knew it was you," he said as he grabbed her waist and twirled her around, before lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her soundly.

It took a few seconds before Amanda's mind registered what was happening. She brought her hands up and pushed against Jim's chest, breaking the contact between them, struggling to catch her breath. She stared up at his face, aware that the attraction she had felt for him years ago was still there.

Jim smiled down at her. "Sorry, Manda, but I couldn't help myself. You just looked so irresistible. Don't be mad at me."

Amanda tried to look annoyed, but one glance at his puppy dog eyes had her smiling back at him. "Oh, Jim, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you. You always were impulsive."

He peered over her shoulder. "You here alone, Manda?"

"No. . . Yes. . . I mean my husband will be here in a couple of hours."

Jim looked down at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Ah, I should have known you'd be married. The quarterback, I'm sure," he added with a chuckle.

She gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder. "Oh, stop it, Jim. You teased me enough about that in high school. I met my husband, Joe, when I was in college and he was in law school." Glancing down at her watch she added, "And speaking of Joe, I've really got to go. He'll be here soon and I need to get ready." She rose up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "It was so great seeing you again, Jim. Maybe the three of us will be able to get together sometime this weekend." She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before turning on her heel and heading back to the resort.

Jim watched her the whole way, letting out a long low sigh as she disappeared through the doorway. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, and it wouldn't take much to fall in love with her all over again.


	4. A Gift for Amanda

**Chapter 4: A Gift for Amanda**

**Hilton Head, South Carolina, 1976**

Amanda left the steamy bathroom, her hair piled up loosely on the top of her head, her slim body wrapped in a plush white hotel towel. She bent to pick up her small overnight bag and placed it on the bed. After unzipping it she reached inside to grab her robe, but her hand closed on a wrapped package.

Puzzled, she removed the flat box, turning it over in her hands, wondering where it had come from. A small envelope taped to it caught her attention. Immediately recognizing her mother's handwriting, she pulled the envelope off, opened it and read:

_Amanda, sweetheart, I wanted to get you a little something for your weekend, and I think I found the perfect gift. I'm sure both you and Joe will enjoy what I finally came up with. Have fun!_

_Love, Mother_

_P.S. I wasn't kidding about that granddaughter!_

Picking the box up from the bed where she had placed it, she began carefully removing the wrapping paper, exposing a plain white box, with the name Rebecca's Fantasies in lurid red script embossed in the center. She slowly pulled off the lid and pushed the tissue paper aside. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the gift her mother had given her. Picking the garment up by its insubstantial straps, she held it in front of her. Never had she seen a fabric as transparent, nor as gossamer light. Amanda walked over to the mirror and held it close, molding it to her body. A flush crept across her cheeks as she realized it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Suddenly, heat suffused her body as she imagined the impact it would have on Joe. She smiled at the image in the mirror; her mother might get that granddaughter after all.

An hour later, the door to the elevator in the lobby slid open and Amanda stepped out. From the top of her head to her feet she was a vision. Her hair was swept up, loose curls of her soft brunette hair framing her face. Spaghetti straps bared her shapely shoulders, while the asymmetrical hem of her red silk dress showed off her long slim legs. Red leather stiletto heels produced a delicate staccato as she made her way across the hardwood floors, to the bar where she and Joe had agreed to meet.


	5. Reconnecting

**Chapter 5: Reconnecting**

**Hilton Head, South Carolina, 1976**

Amanda sat at the bar, her fingers resting lightly on the stem of her wine glass. She glanced at her watch and again at the door, still waiting for Joe to arrive. She turned her attention back to her wine and took a small sip.

The warmth of a hand on her bare shoulder momentarily startled her before the warmth turned to silver hot lightning shooting down her spine. She turned in her seat, a dazzling smile on her face. A whispered "Joe," escaped her lips before she realized that it was Jim instead of Joe standing before her.

"Well, Manda, don't tell me that husband of yours has stood you up," Jim drawled, giving her a devastating smile.

She dipped her head and glanced up at Jim through her lashes, trying to slow her rapid pulse, her body still reacting to the feel of his touch. "No, he'll be here. He's just a little late," she finally replied, fingering the stem of her wine glass to mask her nervousness.

"I'll just have to keep you company until he comes then." He took the stool next to hers, his long legs brushing up against hers, and turning to the bartender ordered a beer, taking a large swallow as soon as it was placed in front of him. He turned and allowed his gaze to sweep Amanda's form, his appreciation showing in his eyes. "You sure look beautiful tonight, Manda. Your Joe is one lucky man."

Amanda tried to keep from reacting to Jim's scrutiny, but her cheeks flushed at his evident approval. She was contemplating her reply when her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the bartender. "Excuse me ma'am, are you Mrs. King?" Still confused and thoroughly unsettled by Jim's appearance, and her body's reaction to his presence, Amanda absently nodded her assent, looking blankly at the phone he handed her.

"I think you speak into it." Jim drawled, a broad grin forming on his handsome face.

Amanda looked from him to the phone, and it took a few seconds to register. Shakily she brought the phone up and spoke into it in a low tone, "Hello?"

Jim took the time to watch her, enthralled with the play of emotions that flit across her face as she listened to the reply. He could only hear her side of the conversation and could only imagine what her caller was saying. And, no, he wasn't too proud to eavesdrop.

"Joe, where are you? I've been waiting at the bar for you." She paused for his answer before replying, "Oh, so when will you get here?" Another pause and then she turned from Jim and whispered into the phone, "Well, what am I supposed to do here alone? You know this weekend was going to be about us."

Jim watched the tension grow in her posture as she listened to Joe's response and hissed her reply, "No I haven't eaten. I was waiting for you. I suppose I'll go back to the room and call room service." Her voice took on a brittle edge as she continued, "I guess I won't see you until tomorrow then, if you can tear yourself away from work, that is." She wished she could slam the phone down, but all she did was glare at the receiver as she passed it back to the bartender.

Collecting herself the best she could, she turned to Jim and gave him a shaky smile. Her voice shook with anger and embarrassment as she volunteered, "That was Joe. He's been delayed again, so you won't get to meet him tonight after all."

At Jim's sympathetic look, she nearly broke down. Knowing she was very close to a crying jag, she slid off her stool and stood on shaky legs. "Jim, please accept my apologies, but I'm really not feeling well right now and I've got to go up to my room." She turned to walk away when she suddenly felt Jim's hand close over her shoulder. She tried to ignore how good his hand felt on her bare skin as she turned to him questioningly.

'Well, Manda, darlin', I don't think that's what you should do at all. What you need is some good food and some good company, and not necessarily in that order," he said with a wink. "So, why don't you let me escort you tonight? You know we haven't seen each other in nearly ten years and this is the perfect opportunity to catch up. Please don't disappoint me, Manda."

Amanda could feel her spirits lighten as Jim spoke, and she realized she didn't want to be alone. Jim _would_ _be_ perfect therapy. She knew his hand on her bare shoulder felt better than it had the right to but couldn't help but agree to his proposition. Jim smiled broadly and enfolding her hand in his larger one, he escorted her out of the bar to the neighboring restaurant.


	6. A Little Light Dinner Conversation

**Chapter 6: A Little Light Dinner Conversation**

**Hilton Head, South Carolina, 1976**

Jim watched intently as Amanda brought her coffee cup up to her lips and took a sip. He picked up his own cup as he contemplated the beautiful woman across from him. He couldn't believe how easy their dinner conversation had been. They had spent the entire dinner catching up and the years they had been apart had vanished within the first ten minutes. Amanda was no longer the cute teenage girl he had once known; she had developed into a strong, amazing woman, and he felt the same pull of attraction he had experienced those many years before.

His thoughts turned to her their most recent topic, her two little boys. As Amanda told him about Jamie and Phillip he had felt a twinge of something, jealousy maybe, wishing he could be part of that life and without thinking, had said in a low voice, "I just knew you'd be a great mom. I suppose I knew that the first day we met."

Amanda, not quite sure she had understood him correctly, looked at him quizzically. "Oh, come on, Jim, you're kidding, right?"

He deflected her skepticism with a quick, "No, no, really. Do you remember the first time we met?" It was vivid in his mind, and he was sure she wouldn't remember, but suddenly it was very important to him that she did.

Jim's family had moved constantly when he was young, one of the drawbacks of being a military family, and consequently he had attended a lot of different schools. At first the moves were part of a great adventure, taking Jim around the country and the world, giving him an education he could never have gotten any other way. Luckily, Jim had no trouble making friends; however, he soon found out that keeping them was tough. It seemed every time he would make a good friend he'd move again. His father had been transferred again at the beginning of Jim's junior year of high school causing him to miss the first two weeks of school. By that time he was tired of the constant moving and had planned to keep his distance from his classmates so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing more friends. Meeting Amanda quickly changed that plan.

Now that same Amanda who had entered his life so long ago gazed at him and her eyes took on a far away look. She thought back to that first time, crystal clear in her memory. How could she forget the day she met the first man she ever loved? "Junior year, Crystal Springs High School. Right outside Mr. Hammond's door." she replied.

Surprised and pleased that she recalled the incident so clearly, Jim cleared his throat, and replied, "Wow, that's right. It was my first day and I was trying to find my locker when suddenly there you were." He paused as he thought back to that day. Amanda, dressed in her short cheerleader skirt, had been standing in the hallway with a group of other students. The sight of her had thrown him completely off balance. He smiled at the memory as he went on, "Remember how awkward I was back then?"

Amanda smiled back as she thought of how he used to be. At age sixteen he was already tall, but gangly, almost as if he didn't yet have complete control of his limbs. She had to admit that the intervening years had been very kind to Jim. The gawky, almost nerdy boy he had once been had been transformed into a tall, confident and charming man. "I wouldn't call you awkward anymore," she admitted softly.

"Thanks to four years in the Marine Corps, Manda, dear," Jim granted. "But back in high school I was the king of geeks." He chuckled as he continued, "Or at least that's what they wrote on my locker. I just remember that the day we met I took a header in the hallway and my books went all over the floor. I was so embarrassed, and everybody was laughing at me. Then, suddenly there you were, kneeling on the floor with me, helping me pick up by books. Afterwards, you scolded the group for laughing at me. You know that's when I fell in love with you, Manda. I also knew at that moment that one day you'd be a great mom."

Amanda blushed as she replied, "Oh, Jim, that's so sweet."

Jim looked at her and grinned. "I don't think I left you alone after that. I felt so lucky; my best friend was the most popular girl in school. I remember how excited I was as homecoming drew near. I had just gotten up the nerve to ask you to the dance. . ."

Amanda interrupted him, "I remember."

Jim smiled and continued, "I've certainly never forgotten. I had everything planned. I was going to ask you after our weekly study session, but when I got to your house, you greeted me with a great big hug and told me that you and Chad Bowers were going steady." He took a sip of his cooling coffee before continuing, "I have to say that was the worst day of my life."

Amanda gazed at him tenderly, saying softly, "And two months later when Chad dumped me for Linda Merrick I ran to you and cried on your shoulder."

He smiled at her, the dimple in his chin deepening. "And that turned into the best day of my life. I'd like to say that I was sorry you had been dumped, Amanda, but I wasn't. That's the day I kissed you for the first time. Maybe it was bad form, but it seemed I had loved you for so long and suddenly you were there in my arms and I couldn't help myself. Your lips were so soft and warm." He reached out a hand as if to touch her lips, wanting to feel the heat of her kiss again, but pulled back and picked up his coffee cup.

Amanda put her own fingers to her lips as she recalled that first kiss. "That was quite a kiss," she admitted with a shy smile. "And you were a good friend. It was so easy to love you." She reached across the table and grasped his hand. "We had some good times didn't we?"

Her touch sent a frisson of desire through him, a grown man's desire, and he wanted to taste her again. He stroked her palm with his thumb and watched as her eyes grew wide and darkened.

She couldn't quell the hunger that shot through her from his simple touch and it grew as she looked into his eyes, which blazed with passion. For a few moments she sat suspended in time, reliving those heady feelings of first love, forgetting she was a wife and a mother, and she moved closer to him, suddenly wanting to feel his lips on hers again. However, reality soon won out as thoughts of Joe and her children filled her desire clouded brain, causing her to snatch her hand away. Guilt and embarrassment reddened her cheeks and she knew for her own sake she should put an end to their flirtation. Softly, she said, "Uh, Jim, I had a really nice time tonight, but I think maybe we should call it a night."

Jim pulled up straight and apologized with a grimace, "Oh my gosh, Amanda, I am so sorry. I never meant to embarrass you. I guess I just got caught up in memories."

"We both did, Jim," she admitted as she began to rise from her chair.

Jim stood too and reached out for Amanda's arm, not wanting her to leave. His voice took on a remorseful tone as he pleaded with her, "Amanda, please don't let my slip in judgment keep us from enjoying the rest of the evening. We still have so much more catching up to do. Can't we just start over?" He was heartened by the indecision he could see in Amanda's eyes

Taking Amanda's shoulders, he turned her toward the dance floor. "One dance?" he asked. "I've improved since prom, I promise," he added with a grin.

She nearly melted under his gaze as she reflected on the last time they had danced – their senior prom – and what had come after, and she knew that Jim's arms were the last place she should be, so she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Jim, but I don't think that's such a good idea." She turned then and somehow summoned the strength to walk away on unsteady legs.

Jim watched her as she made her away across the room, silently willing her to come back. He resisted the urge to follow, finally sitting back down when she disappeared from view. He needed a drink, several perhaps, and he motioned to the waitress before slumping into his seat, dejected and alone.

Amanda entered the ladies room and stood before the mirror, her eyes overly bright and her cheeks pink. She ran the water in the tap and splashed a little on her face to cool the heat in her cheeks. She stared at her image, not really recognizing the woman who stared back, wondering if she was making a mistake. She had not felt this alive in, well forever. All the frustrations she had buried over the past few years bubbled to the surface and she couldn't help thinking of the man she had just left and how wonderful she felt when she was with him. She knew what the woman in the mirror wanted, but what did she want? What would she regret more, staying or leaving?


	7. No Regrets

**Chapter 7: No Regrets**

**Hilton Head, South Carolina, 1976**

Back at the table, Jim took a large gulp of his scotch and placed the now empty glass on the table, running his finger over the rim. Lost in thought and intent on getting very, very drunk, he signaled again for the waitress, looking up as he heard her approach. He blinked his eyes, not believing what he saw. She was back, his Manda was back, and she was smiling, smiling at him! He jumped up, nearly knocking over the table in his haste. Unnecessarily he blurted out, "You're back."

Amanda smiled before extending a graceful hand toward him. "Let's take a walk, Jim." He didn't question her change of heart, following her as she walked away.

The breeze was warm with a hint of salt and it played gently with Amanda's hair as the couple made their way down the resort's terrace which led to the beach. Amanda realized her mistake as soon as they left the terrace and her stiletto heels sank into the fine white sand. She teetered and nearly fell, but Jim steadied her in his firm grasp. "Well this won't work, Jim," she laughed as she held onto him. Grasping his strong arm with one hand she reached down with the other and removed first one and then a second shoe, dropping them onto the terrace they had just left. She burrowed her toes into the sand, sighing softly, "Oh, wow, that's much better."

Releasing her grip on his arm, she turned away from him and lightly stepped her way across the sand to the water's edge, mesmerized by the sound of the waves gently lapping the shore. Jim followed and they stood together silently staring out at the sea. The full moon rode low in the sky, luminous and mysterious, casting its shimmering reflection upon the dark waters.

Amanda shivered and Jim pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Wordlessly, they began walking down the beach. Without warning, Amanda stopped, and turning, looked up at Jim, her lips parted in silent invitation. Jim lowered his head and she closed her eyes, sighing as he captured her lips with his. This was the reason she had come back, this kiss. He deepened the kiss and she pressed her body fully against his. She shuddered with the impact. What they were sharing was so unlike anything they had experienced in high school. This was a kiss of love and passion, and she reached up, locking her hands behind his head and pulling him even closer.

Finally, regretfully, they pulled apart and Amanda struggled to catch her breath. She stared up at him, her large expressive brown eyes bright in the moonlight.

"Don't ask me to say I'm sorry, Manda, because I'm not," he ground out as he struggled to control his own breathing.

Smiling mysteriously, she took his hand and turned, walking back the way they had come, the bright lights of the resort guiding them back.

Suddenly a cry pierced the silent night and Amanda fell to the sand, gasping in pain. Jim knelt before her and grasped her foot, turning it, shuddering when he saw the jagged piece of glass that had pierced the ball of her foot. Swiftly he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the hotel.

When they reached the front desk, the clerk scurried into action, leading them into the resort's small clinic, waiting while Jim lowered Amanda onto the exam table.

Jim turned to the clerk. "I assume there's a doctor on call?"

The clerk nodded and added, "We have a doctor but he's on the mainland. It will take him about an hour to get here."

"What kind of supplies do you have on hand?" Jim demanded. "We can't wait an hour to get this wound tended to."

The clerk busied himself, grabbing antiseptics, gauze and bandages while Jim took the time to inspect the wound. Luckily the piece of glass had not penetrated too deeply and he was able to remove it easily. Taking the antiseptics and sterile gauze he carefully cleaned the wound, finally closing it with small butterfly closures before wrapping her foot in a soft bandage.

Still holding onto her foot Jim reassured her, "It doesn't look like you'll need stitches, Amanda, but I'll feel better when the doctor comes. You still need antibiotics and a tetanus shot."

Amanda winced as he lowered her foot and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you so much Jim. It feels so much better now. You know, you certainly have a great bedside manner."

His eyebrow lifted at her comment and then he grinned as he replied, "Well, I was a medic in the Marine Corps, so I know my way around a bandage."

The clerk reentered the small room shuffling an armload of papers. "The doctor's on his way, but before he gets here, I need to fill out these incident reports." Putting the papers down on the desk, he pulled out a pen and began asking the couple questions about the mishap and getting all their personal information for the hotel files.

It took about fifteen minutes before the clerk was finally convinced he had all the details. "Well, Mrs. King, I don't see any need for you to wait down here for the doctor. I'll send him up to your room as soon as he gets here."

Amanda smiled in appreciation, her reply cut off when Jim gathered her up in his arms and with long steps carried her out of the clinic, oblivious to her token cries of protest. She whispered, "Jim, put me down. I am perfectly capable of walking to my room." Ignoring her, he carried her across the lobby to the elevator banks, Amanda turning her face into his strong chest to shield herself from the views of the other guests.

Once they entered the elevator, Jim shifted her in his arms, cradling her even closer before asking, "Do I have to guess, Manda, or are you going to tell me what floor you're on? He added in a low tone, "Or do you just want me to take you up to my room?"

Amanda jerked her head up at that, realizing too late how close her face was to his. She swallowed and licked her lips, shuddering when she saw the look on his handsome face. With difficulty she was able to finally get out, "7th floor. I'm in room 714." Grinning, Jim punched the button for the 7th floor and then ignored her for the rest of the ride, staring at the far wall, a faint smile on his lips. When the doors finally opened, after what Amanda would remember as the longest elevator ride of her life, he exited and turned down the corridor toward her room, while Amanda busied herself with her small bag, looking for and securing her room key.

Taking the key from her, Jim opened the door and carried her into the room. He moved to the bed and gently placed her on the covers, piling pillows behind her back as she arranged herself into a comfortable sitting position, helping her protect her bandaged foot.

Amanda sighed with relief, first of all that she was safe in her room, secondly that she was out of Jim's arms. Her body still tingled where it had been pressed so close to his. Taking a few moments to collect herself, she finally broke the silence, "Jim, I had a really good time tonight." Glancing at her foot, she added, "At least until my accident that is. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Jim answered, "It was my pleasure, Amanda. And I wanted to thank you for having dinner with me tonight. I really enjoyed the company," leaving unsaid what he really wanted to say. Clearing his throat, he motioned to the door, turning toward it. "Well, I guess I should let you get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow." He turned and walked away from her.

"Jim," she called out as he reached the door.

He paused and turned toward her, a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"Stay."


	8. Coming Clean

**Chapter 8 – Coming Clean**

**Arlington, Virginia, 1986**

Amanda turned to her side and punched a pillow with her fist. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was only 11:30 and she knew Lee would still be awake. She reached for the phone, and began to dial his number, but hung up before she finished. What she had to tell him had to be done in person.

Thirty minutes later, she stood outside Lee's apartment. Screwing up her courage, she took in a deep breath and rapped on the door.

The door jerked open and Lee appeared at the threshold. "Amanda? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously, looking over her in concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I had to see you, Lee. I need to talk to you," she answered in a low voice. "May I come in?"

He took her hand and steered her into the apartment giving her a reassuring hug around her shoulders. "Well, it must be important if it couldn't wait until the morning." He removed her coat, raising his eyebrows when he saw that all she wore under it was her nightgown.

She gestured at her attire. "I was in a hurry," she explained. She walked over to the sofa and sat, pulling a pillow into her lap.

Lee sat down next to her and faced her. "So?" he prodded.

"Oh, Lee, I don't know where to start. Tonight, I was thinking about our promise to tell each other about our pasts and, and well, Lee, how do you know the name Jim Cernin?"

Lee shook his head before answering, "Amanda, you came here at midnight to talk about Jim Cernin?"

She lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Honey," he replied in a reassuring tone, "Jim Cernin's not important. All that talk about not keeping secrets doesn't matter. It's not the past I want to think about right now anyway." He moved closer and gathered her into his arms, so that her head rested on his shoulder. Amanda sighed at the closeness. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, and then tilted her chin up with his finger and pressed his lips to hers, initiating an intense and intimate kiss.

Reluctantly, Amanda pulled away and cupped his face with her hand. "Lee, I really need you to hear what I have to say."

He turned his head slightly and placed a kiss in her palm. "Then can I kiss you?" he asked with a flash of dimples.

Amanda countered with a wan smile, "I hope you'll still want to." Tucking her feet under her on the couch, she told him the whole story of Jim Cernin. "Then, when he was walking out the door, I asked him to stay," she concluded.

Lee, who had been silent during her entire story, watching her carefully through lowered eyes, asked quietly, "Did he stay?"

"No," she admitted, "The doctor arrived and Jim and I both decided it would be best if he left. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Well then, I don't see what the problem is. You didn't cheat on Joe."

"Yes, but I would have. I wanted to, Lee."

"Amanda, you were upset and vulnerable. And I know what a passionate woman you are. So it's understandable that you would be tempted. Things like that can happen in marriage." At her look, he added reassuringly, "but not in ours."

"But that's just it, Lee. It almost happened once. It could happen again."

"Amanda, you were married to Joe, what, six more years after that?"

She nodded.

"And did you ever cheat on him?"

"No," she answered emphatically.

"And then with Dan . . ."

"Dean!"

"Whatever. Did you cheat on him?"

"No, but Dean and I, we never, you know."

Lee smiled triumphantly. "I knew it."

"What are you so smug about, Lee?" We haven't yet either."

He smiled at her wickedly, "Not yet, but we will." He leaned in close and whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath igniting her senses, "I can't wait."

She shivered at his tone, and turned her face to his. He rained kisses across her eyelids and down her cheek until he reached her lips. She opened her mouth to his passionate kiss. He stroked her arms with his hands, pushing the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth, while his hands explored the flesh he had exposed.

Amanda moaned lightly before pushing her hands against Lee's chest, reluctantly breaking the kiss. She took in a deep shuddering breath before whispering, "Lee? We have to stop."

He looked into her eyes, darkened with passion. "Amanda?"

"Oh, Lee, don't get me wrong. I love you so much and I want to be with you, but I really need to get home. It's late and no one even knows where I am. I don't want Mother or the boys to worry. You understand, don't you sweetheart?"

Lee nodded. "Oh, I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Are you sure you have to go home, now? Couldn't you stay a little longer?"

Amanda nearly melted but she shook her head, and gifting Lee with a sweet smile she stood and on wobbly legs walked to the door.

As her hand closed on the door knob, she heard Lee whisper her name. His tone made her shiver. Dropping her hand from the knob she turned. Lee stood a few feet away, one hand extended toward her. He smiled and a single plea passed his lips, "Stay?"

THE END OF THE HILTON HEAD AFFAIR


End file.
